


Padre \ Figlio

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Uomo di metallo [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una serie di situazioni vissute sia da Howard Stark che dal figlio Tony. Le differenze del loro modo di viverle.Scritta a quatto mani con Lady Atena.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Premessa: Howard è uno stregone bianco e Tony è uno stregone nero. Dr. Strange ha cercato di addestrare entrambi.  
> Scritta sentendo: Monster di Skillet.

Cap.1 Dr. Strange  
  
POV HOWARD  
  
Strange affondò nella poltrona, grattandosi il pizzetto. Guardò Howard seduto davanti a una roccia, che la fissava.  
"Non devi studiarla, devi distruggerla" sussurrò.  
Howard arricciò il naso alzando il capo, storse il labbro.  
“Beh, perdonami se te lo dico, ma lo trovo stupido”.  
Prese in mano la roccia, rigirandosela nella mano.  
Le iridi azzurre degli occhi di Strange divennero cerulee.  
"Ai miei tempi bisognava distruggere delle pietre che non esistevano. Quella è reale, almeno" ribatté Strange. Si passò la mano tra i capelli mori, facendo ricadere una ciocca ingrigita davanti al viso e sorrise al più giovane.  
"In ogni caso, concentrare l'energia in una sola mano,  
permette che la potenza venga regolata. Tu sei come un fiume in piena, dobbiamo fare in modo che, invece, l'acqua passi per un rubinetto" spiegò. Allungò l'altra mano e fece apparire una fiammella blu sul palmo.  
"Concentrati e colpisci, senza modificare la realtà circostante e senza far esplodere tutto. Tendi a rendere ogni cosa esplosiva, invece dovrebbe essere qualcosa che controlli 'tu', non che ti controlla" spiegò.  
Howard roteò gli occhi, passò la pietra da una mano all'altra e sogghignò arricciando il naso.  
“Lo sai, sarebbe davvero molto utile se io non volessi diventare un costruttore d'armi”.  
Strange roteò gli occhi ed allungò le gambe.  
"Devi usare il tuo genio, non i tuoi poteri" ribatté.  
Howard espirò pesantemente dal naso, strinse il pugno contro la pietra arrossandosi le dita.  
“Mi stai chiedendo di non usare delle doti che ho per natura, se non come dici tu?” domandò.  
Assottigliò lo sguardo, la pietra nel suo pugno esplose disperdendo schegge nella stanza e Howard si alzò, assottigliò le labbra.  
“Scordatelo”.  
Strange si alzò in piedi, le schegge di pietra gli volarono contro. Un cerchio di energia azzurra gli apparve davanti, mandando in frantumi i resti della roccia.  
"Come vedi, non sai controllarti. Non sono doti, se non sai usarle senza distruggere tutto" ribatté atono.  
Howard alzò il mento, arricciò il labbro.  
“Vedremo” lo sfidò.  
Si voltò di scatto ed uscì dalla stanza.  
  
**************  
  
POV TONY  
  
"No, Tony, per l'ultima volta, non mi sono tinto i capelli" disse Strange. Lo Stark davanti a lui era piegato e gli osservava i capelli. Gli porse la roccia e gliela indicò.  
"Ora, vuoi concentrarti su questa?" chiese.  
Tony sbuffò, ondeggiò sul posto arricciando il naso.  
“Non crede che l'età della pietra sia un po' superata?”.  
Strange gli prese la mano e gli mise la roccia nella sua.  
"Devi sfogare la tua potenza o finirai per perdere il controllo. Distruggere questa è il primo passo" spiegò.  
Tony guardò la pietra, ne carezzò il bordo con il pollice, strinse le labbra e scosse il capo.  
“Non posso”.  
Porse la pietra a Strange, lo guardò.  
“Mi stai chiedendo di usare delle doti naturali che neanche voglio, per fare qualcosa che ho sempre evitato”.  
Sospirò.  
“Costruire armi, distruggere ... non è mai stato la mia vita“.  
Strange lo guardò in volto e gli sorrise.  
"Sai cosa facciamo? Creiamo una pietra fatta di magia, così quando la distruggi, si ricrea subito. Ed appena impari a controllare la tua mole di potenza, iniziamo a creare cose. Ti va?" chiese. Gli tolse la pietra dalle mani, stringendola al petto.  
Tony batté le palpebre, strinse le gambe incrociandole e arricciò il naso.  
“Pensavo fosse importante non modificare la realtà e incanalare la mia energia”.  
Indicò la pietra con la mano, ondeggiò le dita ruotando il polso.  
“Sicuro che è ok se non la faccio esplodere?“.  
"Mentre distruggi una pietra inesistente, devi ugualmente evitare di modificare la realtà intorno. Anzi è più difficile, perché non devi modificare nemmeno la pietra stessa. Per ora, incanaleremo così l'energia" rispose Strange.  
Tony si alzò, sorrise e gli porse la mano.  
“Grazie mille, doc“.

 


	2. Cap.2 Luthor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Premessa: Crak Pairing. Howard sta con Lionel Luthor e Tony con Lex.  
> Scritta sentendo: Sick of it

Cap.2 Luthor  
  
POV HOWARD  
  
“Non guardiamo perché non vogliamo vedere. L'amore purtroppo rende chiede anche le menti più brillanti. Quando, però, l'amore finalmente scandisce, vediamo in volto chi amavamo con nuova chiarezza. Così ci vengono rivelati tutti i suoi difetti, le sue debolezze e i suoi segreti” spiegò Lionel. La sua  voce calda copriva la musica classica di sottofondo. Strinse in una mano un bicchiere di scotch, offrendone un altro a Howard dinnanzi a lui.  
Howard prese il bicchiere di scotch, arricciò il naso portandolo vicino alle labbra.  
“Questo ovviamente non vale per te” disse.  
Lionel sorrise, bevendo due sorsi dal bicchiere.  
“Mi lusinghi Howard, ma perfino io ho dei difetti”.  
Howard ondeggiò il bicchiere, piegò il capo di lato poggiandolo contro lo schienale della poltrona.  
“Forse”, concesse, “ma nessuno che ti impedirebbe di vedere qualcuno con chiarezza“.  
Lionel ridacchiò, corrucciò la fronte e posò il bicchiere semivuoto su un tavolinetto al suo fianco.  
“Oh, non è così. Spesso tu mi sfuggi, proprio sotto il naso“.  
Howard finì lo scotch, si chinò in avanti e sogghignò.  
“Andiamo, Lionel. Riesci a leggermi come un libro aperto“.  
Lionel prese la bottiglia di vetro dello scotch, si chinò riempendo il bicchiere di Howard e sorrise.  
“Eppure riesci a sorprendermi” disse.  
Howard sorrise, alzò il bicchiere e arricciò il naso.  
“Solo perché tu me lo permetti“.  
Lionel prese il bicchiere, lo alzò a propria volta.  
“Alle reciproche concessioni“.  
  
************  
  
POV TONY  
  
"Perché ho deciso di farmi riconoscere come il nemico di Superman?" domandò Lex. Si portò un bicchiere di vodka alle labbra e ne sorseggiò il contenuto. "Sai, pensavo che fosse la famiglia a renderci ciò che siamo. Poi ho sperato che fossero gli amici. Ma se guardi alla storia, i grandi uomini e le grandi donne sono sempre stati definiti... dai loro nemici" finì di spiegare, affondando nella poltrona. Tony gli tolse il bicchiere dalle mani.  
Lo poggiò accanto a sé, accavallò le gambe.  
“Guarda il lato positivo. Non potevi essere un eroe, così hai creato il più grande degli eroi”.  
Si alzò e si sedette sul bracciolo della poltrona di Lex, sporgendosi verso di lui.  
“Mi sembra un'ottima cosa da festeggiare”.  
Tony gli passò l'indice sulle labbra, sorrise.  
“Come se tu non lo sapessi” sussurrò.  
Si scostò, si alzò e si allontanò di tre passi.  
“Però non adesso. Hai bevuto” fece presente.  
"Come potrei mai saperlo?" chiese Lex, alzandosi, raggiungendo Tony.. Gli accarezzò il collo abbronzato e socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi erano liquide.  
Tony gli prese le mani, le strinse sentendo la pressione sul proprio collo.  
"Perché riesci a leggermi come un libro aperto" mormorò.  
Lex lo baciò.

 


	3. Cap.3 Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Premessa: Victor Creed ha addestrato alla guerra gli Stark da generazioni, in modo che possano utilizzare le loro armi in prima persona e trattare affari con l'esercito. Si è poi trasformato in Saberthoot con l'avanzare della sua trasformazione, e solo dopo ha allenato Tony.  
> Scritta sentendo: Animal I become.

Cap.3 Soldier  
  
POV HOWARD  
  
"Pancia in dentro, petto in fuori. E quelle bretelle non sono il meglio per l'allenamento" disse secco Creed. I canini aguzzi fuoriuscivano dalla sua bocca, premendo contro le labbra.  
Howard si passò gli indici sotto le bretelle facendole schioccare, aggrottò le sopracciglia arriciando il naso.  
"E un po' di rispetto per uno Stark?".  
Creed gli camminò davanti, grattandosi la barba incolta.  
"Ti rispetterò come Stark, quando ti comporterai di conseguenza. Ho addestrato i tuoi antenati prima che la tua famiglia cadesse in disgrazia e ho visto Stark molto più minacciosi" disse con tono duro.  
Howard tirò su con il naso, sogghignò.  
"Non ti ho assunto per rendermi un soldatino, ma per rendermi minaccioso" fece.  
Rizzò la schiena fissando Creed con un sorriso beffardo.  
Creed si tolse una rivoltella dal fianco e gliela porse per il manico.  
"Non voglio un soldato, voglio il signore dei generali. Dimostrami che lo sai essere" disse.  
Howard afferrò la rivoltella, ne carezzò la canna e sogghignò.   
"Vediamo che sai fare".  
  
********  
  
POV TONY  
  
Saberthoot inarcò un sopracciglio e guardò Tony rotolare nella sua pelliccia gialla.  
"Tony" lo richiamò.  
Tony ridacchiò, gli si sedette a cavalcioni stringendo nei pugni delle ciocche di pelo.  
"Sì, oh Lord degli eserciti?".  
La figura di Tony si rifletteva nelle iridi nere del mutante.  
"Ti va di farmi vedere come riesci a sparare o vuoi continuare a rotolare?" domandò Saberthoot secco.  
Tony sporse il capo guardando il volto peloso del mutante.  
"Questa era gentilezza, capitano?" scherzò.  
Arrotolò i ciuffi nelle mani.   
"Pensavo rispettassi solo gli Stark fatti e finiti di addestrare".  
Creed gli diede una leccata, sollevandogli con la saliva una ciocca di capelli.  
"Tu sei come tuo nonno. In battaglia invincibili, in testa neonati" brontolò.  
Tony scosse il capo sbattendo ripetutamente gli occhi, si passò la mano tra i capelli arruffandoli e arricciò il naso.  
"Non starai facendo delle preferenze?" chiese, divertito.  
Saberthoot ghignò, mostrando la chiostra di denti.  
"Dipende se oggi mi dimostrerai che sei realmente dotato" lo sfidò.  
Tony tirò su con il naso arricciandolo, strinse la pelliccia di Creed e si spinse in avanti, rotolò in terra e spinse Creed sotto di sé; le sue ginocchia sulla cassa toracica del mutante e le mani strette attorno ai peli del collo.  
"Non ho niente da dimostrare".  
Lo lasciò, sorrise.  
"Però è divertente rotolare con te. Dovremmo proprio rifarlo!".  
Saberthoot sbuffò rumorosamente.

 


	4. Cap.4 Power girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Premessa: Sia Pepper che Peggy sono due donne decise, che si fanno avanti in società maschiliste [una negli anni quaranta e l'altra nel mondo del business] e che non hanno mai abbandonato i loro Stark.

Cap.4 Power girl  
  
POV HOWARD  
  
Peggy girò intorno alla scrivania, poggiò i fascicoli davanti Howard.  
"Peg, io ..." provò l'uomo.  
Peggy divise i fascicoli, prese una penna dalla scrivania e mise delle x.  
"Questa è l'autorizzazione ad usare i tuoi soldi per finanziare l'apertura dello SHIELD. Questa è la tua autorizzazione a lasciarmi il controllo della gestione del personale. Questo è il conto della gioielleria per la tua nuova fiamma".  
Howard batté le palpebre, arricciò il naso e sogghignò.  
"Dovrei assumerti come segretaria".  
Peggy si rizzò, gli afferrò il polso e gli mise la penna in mano.  
"Sono un agente Howard, non la tua balia risolvi-guai".  
Howard roteò gli occhi, firmò i fogli e ticchettò con la penna sul bordo.  
"Non sai goderti l'attimo, Peg".  
Peggy prese i fogli, li strinse al petto e strinse le labbra rosso fuoco.  
"Per quello basti e avanzi tu, Howard".  
Si voltò e si allontanò, Howard sporse il capo guardandole il posteriore e ghignò.  
"Sempre un piacere, Peg".  
  
***************  
  
POV TONY  
  
Pepper poggiò la tazza di caffè davanti lo schermo del pc, Tony alzò il capo di scatto e lo voltò.  
"Dimmi che non devo firmare qualcosa".  
Pepper ridacchiò, gli porse una serie di fogli e una penna.  
"Sono le autorizzazioni per gli Avengers e il rimborso spese alle nazioni lese" spiegò.  
Tony sollevò i fogli facendo scorrere lo sguardo tra le righe, prese la penna mordicchiandone il cappuccio.  
"Perché devo firmare io le autorizzazioni? Voglio dire, il boss è Cap. Non potrebbe firmare lui?" si lamentò.  
Pepper gli indicò la linea in fondo ai fogli, sorrise.  
"Purtroppo no, Tony. Sei tu il responsabile esecutivo".  
Tony rise, tolse la penna dalla bocca e firmò.  
"Un bel parolone per dire 'balia', non credi?".  
Pepper prese i fogli e la penna, la agganciò ai fascicoli e sorrise.  
"Meglio di 'amministratrice delegata', non trovi?".  
Tony rise, strinse il caffè e lo sollevò.  
"Non ti si può cogliere in fallo, eh?".  
Pepper scosse il capo, si tolse una ciocca biondo-rossiccia da davanti al volto.  
"E' il mio lavoro".  
Tony sorrise ampiamente guardandola negli occhi.  
"Ed è sempre un piacere vedertelo fare, Pep".


	5. Cap.5 The Capitan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Premessa: Steve è sempre stato un po' cotto sia di Howard che di Tony.  
> Scritta sentendo: Starring role.

Cap.5 The Capitan  
  
POV HOWARD  
  
Steve guardò Howard entrare, scattò in piedi  e rizzò la schiena.  
"Stark" salutò.  
Howard arricciò le sopracciglia, aggrottò la fronte sogghignando.  
"Rogers. Alla fine pare che quello scudo ti protegga davvero".  
Steve unì le mani coperte dai guanti rossi ed annuì.  
"Funziona alla grande".  
Howard girò attorno ad un tavolo, alzò il capo arricciando il naso.  
"Le poche volte che porti con te delle armi, sono di bassa lega. Pensavo fossimo amici, Steve" si lamentò.  
Steve sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre ed arrossì.   
"Non ti voglio fare un affronto, semplicemente preferisco che si sappia che la mia arma è di base di difesa" spiegò.  
Deglutì e si deterse le labbra con la lingua.  
"Ed inoltre, anche io ero stato scartato, all'inizio" sussurrò.  
Howard sbuffò sonoramente, gli tirò contro una pistola scarica.  
"Non mi offendo solo perché si tratta di te, amico" disse.  
Lo raggiunse, gli premette l'arma contro il petto muscoloso e alzò il capo.  
"Ma la miglior difesa è l'attacco. Tienilo presente".  
Steve socchiuse gli occhi, gli sorrise ed annuì.  
"Lo terrò presente" sussurrò.  
  
************  
  
POV TONY  
  
Steve osservò Tony entrare, teneva in mano un sacchetto di patatine e con l'altra mano se ne portò una manciata alla bocca.  
"Stark" lo salutò.  
Tony deglutì rumorosamente, sporse il sacchetto verso Steve e sorrise.  
"Ehi Cap. Vuoi?".  
Steve negò con il capo, tenendo la schiena ritta.  
"Piuttosto, il mio scudo era riparabile?" s'informò.  
Tony sogghignò, poggiò le patatine su un ripiano e attivò una schermata olografica mostrando l'immagine dello scudo.  
"Ho dovuto prendere in prestito un po' di vibranio da Wakanda, ma il tuo scudo è duro a morire".  
Fece ruotare l'immagine, alzò il capo ghignando.  
"Come nuovo".  
Steve guardò lo schermo ed annuì.  
"Ti ringrazio" rispose.  
Tony sorrise, spense lo schermo e si sedette sul tavolo accanto alle patatine.  
"Per un po' dovrai farne a meno, deve saldarsi" spiegò.  
Lo guardò, strinse le labbra.  
"Pensi di poter giocare in attacco?".  
Steve si sedette accanto a lui, il battito cardiaco gli accelerò e le sue labbra divennero rosse.  
"Basteranno i pugni, se combatteremo insieme" sussurrò.  
Tony ridacchiò, saltò giù dal tavolo e gli diede una pacca sulla spalla.  
"Sarò il tuo scudo fino a nuovo ordine, Capitano".


	6. Cap.6 Inventori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Premessa: Sia Hank Pym che Reed Richards, oltre a essere supereroi che hanno difficoltà a lasciare il loro laboratorio, sono dei veri geni... se non paragonati agli Stark.

Cap.6 Inventori  
  
POV HOWARD  
  
Hank osservò le sferette di metallo sulla sua scrivania oscillare, sbattendo tra loro.  
"Come ti dicevo, e a questo punto hanno chiamato la cavalleria. Un sacco di gentaglia ovunque, avrei fatto bene a rimanere a casa a farmi una birra".  
Howard spinse con pollice e indice una delle sferette di metallo facendola roteare su se stessa.  
"Avresti fatto meglio a calcolare i tempi in maniera esatta ed andartene prima dell'arrivo della cavalleria".  
Hank spostò il soprammobile, sbuffò muovendosi sul posto.  
"Dovevo testare la mia tuta a particelle Pym, non la mia abilità di fuga".  
Howard arricciò il naso storcendo il labbro, il pizzetto folto strofino contro le narici dilatate.  
"La tua tuta ha così tanti difetti, che se finisse buttata varrebbe di più".  
Hank si alzò di scatto, fece qualche passo grugnendo.  
"Lo dici solo perché vuoi la mia tecnologia!".  
Howard inarcò un sopracciglio sporgendo il capo.  
"E per cosa, mini-pistole?" chiese, sarcastico.  
Sbuffò, scosse la testa ondeggiandola.  
"Me lo risparmio. Vorrei funzionasse, però".  
Hank grugnì, sbatté una mano sulla scrivania e socchiuse gli occhi chiari.  
"Sono migliore di te, Stark".  
Howard alzò la testa, ghignò.  
"Forse nei tuoi sogni, Pym".  
.--------.  
  
POV TONY  
  
Reed allungò il braccio fino alla scrivania dall'altra parte della strada sotto la finestra e rovesciò le sferette di metallo che sbattevano tra loro.  
Con l'altro braccio allungabile prese un cacciavite e socchiuse gli occhi.  
Si sentì un tonfo, il soprammobile di metallo rimbalzò contro il petto di Richards e Tony atterrò in armatura.  
"Dico, perché non rovesci le cose a casa tua?".  
Uscì dall'armatura, avanzò e afferrò il cacciavite dalla mano di Reed.  
"E perché tocchi le cose che servono per costruire altre cose?".  
Reed assottigliò gli occhi e voltò la testa di 360°.  
"Veramente mi hai detto che questo laboratorio lo avevi costruito per me, dopo che Thor ha arrostito casa mia".  
Tony agitò il cacciavite su e giù.  
"Infatti pensavo di aver tolto tutto quello che poteva essere tolto, ma questo dev'essermi sfuggito".  
Richards girò tutto il suo corpo, raddrizzando così la testa.  
"Non sono così incapace, Tony" si lamentò.  
Tony sbuffò, diede il cacciavite alla sua armatura che volò via e raccolse il soprammobile.  
"Anche più di così. Dovresti limitarti a teorizzare. La teoria è tua amica".

[  
](http://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3333687&i=1)


	7. Cap.7 Meat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Premessa: Steve è sempre stato un po' cotto sia di Howard che di Tony.

Cap.7 Meat  
  
POV HOWARD  
  
Steve si sedette tra Peggy ed Howard, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
"Voi due non mi avete ancora spiegato quella cosa della fondue" si lamentò, affondando nel divano.  
Peggy roteò gli occhi, passò le mani sulla gonna miliare.  
"Non dovresti prestare tanta attenzione ad Howard, Steve".  
Howard sporse il capo avvolgendo una spalla di Steve con il braccio.  
"Pane e formaggio spagnolo, amico. Dovresti provarlo, tra un nazista e l'altro".  
Steve incrociò le braccia ed alzò il capo verso il soffitto, ticchettando con il piede per terra.  
"A me basterebbe un po' di carne, ogni tanto" ribatté.  
Howard sogghignò arricciando il naso.  
"Finita la guerra, dovete venire tutti a mangiare carne francese a casa mia".  
Peggy alzò gli occhi al cielo sospirando.  
"Finita la guerra ci sarà molto da sistemare, signori".  
Steve avvicinò le labbra all'orecchio di Howard.  
"Sempre che lei non mangi noi". Scherzò.  
Howard sogghignò, guardò Peggy scuotere il capo alzandosi e ridacchiò.  
"Potrebbe perfino piacerci" sussurrò.  
  
*****************  
  
POV TONY  
  
Steve si sedette sul divano, mise le mani sulle ginocchia e tenne la schiena ritta.  
"E' un onore conoscerla, signorina Potts" disse.  
Pepper sorrise, si tolse una ciocca di capelli dal volto.  
"Piacere mio, Capitano".  
Tony la abbracciò da dietro e la trasse a sé, le mise il capo sulla spalla.  
"Lei è la mia Pepper. Quindi non essere troppo onorato".  
Steve ridacchiò e scosse il capo.  
"Deve sopportare te, per me al massimo potrebbero farla santa" ribatté.  
Pepper sospirò oscillando il capo.  
"Mi creda, è anche peggio di quanto sembra".  
Tony fece la linguaccia, la strinse con forza strofinandole il naso contro il collo.  
"E' una CEO, non una santas".  
Steve incassò il capo tra le spalle ed accentuò il sorriso.  
"E' quasi ora di cena Stark. Vi lascio andare a cenare?" chiese.  
Pepper sorrise dolcemente, strofinò il palmo sul braccio di Tony.  
"Oh, la prego, ci faccia compagnia".  
Tony la lasciò, raggiunse Steve e gli prese il braccio.  
"Una bella cena corposa. Tipo una bistecca alta tre dita. E sane patatine americane".  
Steve lo guardò in viso ed avvampò.  
"Con piacere".


	8. Cap.8 Strange e la musica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo 'stride' è uno stile Jazz degli anni 20\30 americani.  
> Prima parte scritta sentendo: Moonglow di Benny Goodman.   
> Seconda parte scritta sentendo: Why di Andra.

Cap.8 Strange e la musica  
  
POV HOWARD  
  


"Howard Anthony Walter Stark!" risuonò la voce di Strange per l'intero edificio.

Howard incassò il capo tra le spalle sobbalzando, sollevò il capo socchiudendo gli occhi castani.

"Accidenti, li sa proprio tutti".

Lo stregone supremo avanzò a passo di marcia, con le sopracciglia corrugate.

"Oggi viene Nathaniel Richards. E' importante che tu faccia buona impressione per il tuo futuro" lo rimproverò.

Howard si mise in piedi e infilò le mani nelle tasche dondolando sulle punte dei piedi.

"Non ho bisogno che mi ricordi di farlo" borbottò.

Strange si piegò in avanti, sulle ginocchia, il mantello gli ondeggiava alle spalle.

"Hai quasi fatto esplodere il mio giradischi oggi. E ancora non ti sei cambiato" gli ricordò. Gli sorrise e gli strinse la cravatta.

"Con gente come questa, l'abito fa molto".

Howard si passò la mano tra i capelli e infilò il dito nel nodo della cravatta allargandola, si umettò le labbra facendo un passo indietro.

"Lo so, lo so. Vesti per impressionare. Sono bravo in questo gioco".

"Quando fai così, mi ricordi uno 'stride'" disse Strange.

Howard aggrottò la fronte, incrociò le braccia corrucciando le labbra.

"Non ho studiato niente del genere".

Strange gli diede un paio di pacche sulla guancia.

"Lo stile 'stride'. Jazz figliolo, Jazz. Lo si sente nelle strade" ribatté.

Howard sogghignò, fece qualche passo nel corridoio e si spettinò i capelli.

"Parli di vestire in modo elegante e poi ti metti a chiacchierare di musica di strada?" lo derise.

Strange scoppiò a ridere.

"Serio negli affari, ma non con gli amici" disse addolcendo il tono.

Si grattò una guancia guardandolo allontanarsi.

"E se ti comporti bene ti faccio sentire qualcosa" promise.

Howard scosse il capo, corrucciò la fronte e agitò la mano in aria senza voltarsi.

"Lascia fare a me!",

"Ci conto" sussurrò Strange, passandosi la mano nei capelli mori.

  
  
*********************  
  
POV TONY  
  
  


"Anthony Howard Stark, non puoi venire qui e distruggermi mezza casa! Io devo occuparmi della protezione dell'Occhio di Agamotto!" sbraitò Strange e la sua voce risuonò in tutta la casa.

Tony piegò il capo all'indietro, arricciò il labbro e scosse l'indice in aria.

"Non si chiama 'distruggere mezza casa', si chiama ristrutturazione moderna".

Strange scosse il capo e si voltò verso Reed.

"Richards, almeno tu" borbottò. Reed arrossì.

"Non siamo dei bambini" borbottò.

"No, non lo siete. Tu hai già le basette bianche come me e Tony ha un pizzetto da adulto identico al mio. Siete vaccinati" ribatté Strange. Sospirò guardando gli aloni di sudore sulla maglietta nera di Tony.

"E come siete vestiti?" gemette.

Reed si grattò il petto coperto dalla tutina azzurra aderente dei Fantastici Quattro.

Tony si passò ripetutamente la mano sulla fronte asciugandosi un velo di sudore, abbassò il capo e tirò verso il basso i lembi della maglia nera con il simbolo dei Black Sabbath, sogghignò.

"Da lavoro! Non mi piace sporcare i completi, poi devo ricomprarli".

Strange si massaggiò le tempie.

"Ora almeno so cosa provavano i miei maestri quando li facevo impazzire" gemette. Socchiuse gli occhi e gli diede le spalle, il suo mantello ondeggiava.

"Andrò a mettermi un po' di musica. L'ultima di Andra non è male" brontolò.

Reed si grattò il sopracciglio.

"Andra? E' una tua amica?" domandò.

"Suppongo tu non conosca Why" disse Strange. Socchiuse gli occhi e ghignò.

"Non sei aggiornato" lo punzecchiò.

Tony schioccò le dita, stirò le braccia sopra la testa e ticchettò sull'auricolare.

"Friday? Qui serve musica anni 2000 per il vecchio mummificato. E non intendo quello con il mantello".

"Agli ordini, Boss" rispose la voce di Friday, risuonando in vivavoce per tutta la stanza.

"Stark!" gemette Reed. Strinse i pugni e li dimenò.

Strange scoppiò a ridere.

"Vedete poi di rimettermi la casa com'era prima" disse gentilmente.

Tony fece il segno con il pollice in su, fece l'occhiolino e sogghignò ampiamente.

"Sarà anche meglio!" decretò.

"Si fidi.... spero" gemette Reed.

Strange roteò gli occhi e uscì dalla stanza, passandosi la mano tra i capelli.

 

 


	9. Cap.9 Padre - Figlio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler ultimo trailer.  
> Scritta sentendo: Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X--qtzARIv8; Time.

Cap.9 Padre - Figlio

 

Steve guardò la vecchia registrazione in bianco e nero svolgersi davanti a lui, il rumore delle bobine risuonava nella stanza claustrofobica.

L’ambiente scuro era illuminato solo dalla luce che proveniva dal telone che faceva da schermo.

“È acceso, sta registrando?” chiese Howard nella ripresa.

Steve guardò il suo viso sciupato, i capelli candidi e la ragnatela di rughe.

“Maria, sto registrando questo per Tony, per te. Solo per voi, niente più propagande, niente più S.H.I.E.L.D., niente più città del futuro.

Sto facendo una sciocchezza, di quelle che so fare solo io. Però…” disse Howard. La sua voce era stanca e in mano teneva un bicchiere colmo di liquore.

Steve camminava avanti e indietro, di fianco a un divanetto, non riuscendo a distogliere lo sguardo dalla ripresa. Alle spalle di Howard c’era il progetto della città, il suo studio.

“Voglio che tu sappia quanto ci tengo. Tony è prezioso per me, un figlio a cui non riesco a dare quanto voglio bene. Lui è la mia più grande creazione, la nostra creatura.

Maria, comunque andrà, voglio che tu sappia che nei miei pensieri ci sarai tu, sempre e solo tu. Prenditi cura di nostro figlio” implorò.

Steve abbassò il capo e fece un sorriso amaro.

< Dovrei esserne contento, almeno alla fine mi avevi dimenticato. Vorrei che Tony sapesse, ma dopo il casino della Civil War, immagino ci saranno poche possibilità di farglielo sapere > pensò.

 

****

 

“Sta registrando?” chiese Tony.

Steve guardò l’ologramma azzurro di Stark, seduto e piegato in avanti verso la telecamera, illuminare il laboratorio nero e deserto.

< Tony… Cazzo, se avessi saputo che non eri morto su quella navicella aliena… Se fossi arrivato in tempo > pensò, allungando la mano davanti a sé. Le sue iridi azzurre erano liquide e i suoi occhi erano arrossati.

“Pepper, se stai vedendo questo messaggio probabilmente sono morto. Fa tanto film, ma è così. Essere alla deriva nello spazio non è poi tanto male. Cibo e acqua sono finiti quattro giorni fa, domani finiremo l’ossigeno”. La voce di Tony era stanca, la sua aria afflitta, si era abbandonato leggermente all’indietro.

Steve abbassò la mano, sgranando gli occhi, le labbra tremanti e una fitta continua al petto all’altezza del cuore.

“… Però, quando mi addormenterò, nei miei sogni ci sarai tu. Sempre tu”.

Steve cadde in ginocchio e singhiozzò, serrò un pugno e le lacrime iniziarono a scivolargli lungo il viso. Gridò e raggiunse il pavimento con un pugno, creando un solco.

L’ologramma ondeggiò e scomparve.

“Stark…” gemette Steve. Serrò gli occhi e si rialzò a fatica, boccheggiando, colto da capogiri.

< Fermerò Thanos… Ho un ultimo piano, l’ultimo atto di Capitan America. Lo devo a te, a tuo padre… Ti giuro che non fallirò > pensò. Si voltò, dando le spalle a ciò che rimaneva dell’elmo di Ironman e lasciò il laboratorio.

 

 


End file.
